Finally
by Kaitipoola
Summary: Carlisle, Edward and Emmett get off the plane in Arizona, to find that Bella is gone. Emmett's Pov. Read and Review.


Finally

I sat in the seat by the window, but there was no opportunity to enjoy the scenery. The first class blinds were firmly pulled down, protecting Edward, Carlisle and I from the scorching rays of sun.

"Carlisle," Edward moaned. His long, pale fingers were massaging his temples, as if he had a headache.

As if he _could _have a headache.

"Everything will be fine, Edward," Carlisle assured him calmly. "You'll see Bella in just a moment."

I grinned at my brother's nervousness. I mean, what could go wrong? Edward had always been prone to overreacting. Hearing my thoughts, Edward growled softly at me. I growled back playfully.

"Emmett," Carlisle said with exasperation. His eyes asked me to be empathetic. Obediently, I cuffed Edward on the shoulder. "Come on," I told him. "Bella is _fine. _We'll make sure she stays that way, I promise." I smiled winningly at him, but he just growled again.

I huffed.

_Fine, Edward. Only trying to be optimistic._

We felt the aircraft shift for the descent before any of the humans did, and my brother tensed in anticipation. I wished he would just knock it off already.

I, of course, was not as eager to get there. I had left Rosalie back in Washington, and I didn't like to be away from her for any period of time. Also, I was disappointed that we had lost James's trail. I had been so eager at the thought of ripping that guy apart.

I had made a promise that we would take care of Bella's problem quickly, and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to keep that promise. Not only because she meant so much to Edward, but because I really liked Bella Swan, in a sisterly kind of way. She seemed intelligent, good humored, and she definitely had more than the regular human share in bravery. A person I could easily be friends with.

I had been furious when I had heard that this James was after Bella, when I thought how that would affect Edward. He had just begun to be cheery, which was a drastic change, seeing as he had always been an insufferable grump. He joked around with Jasper and I now, and showed more enthusiasm in the little competitions we held while hunting. Edward was different, that was certain, and the reason why was obvious.

I hadn't been too angry to sense the irony: Edward had lusted so strongly after her blood, and now he wasn't even the vampire she was in danger of.

As I thought of how Edward had resisted Bella's blood, I felt a little twinge of guilt. When I had been faced with the same situation, I didn't even think before acting—not that I usually do anyway.

In the end, it was just another reason why Edward was better than me. I was stronger and fiercer, but Edward was older, faster, smarter, _better._ It was something I had long ago accepted, and of course I was glad that he hadn't killed Bella, but I couldn't help feeling a bit of annoyance at the thought. It wasn't my fault I was so competitive.

Our plane landed and parked swiftly; I could feel the tension between us three as we got up, lifted our luggage easily, and started out toward the entrance gate. Carlisle and I glanced at eachother anxiously as Edward fidgeted. I felt like maybe comforting him, but I knew now from experience that he wouldn't be fine until he saw Bella and felt her, alive and save in his arms. Before my eyes even scanned the people assembled in the ward, I felt like something was wrong. I felt uneasiness in the pit of my stomach, but I wasn't scared, I assured myself.

Of course not.

Frustration flitted through me again, and as my sharp eyes scanned the crowd, I wanted fervently to attack something, or someone.

James.

Carlisle, Edward and I stepped off to the side and looked through the crowd again, happily finding Alice and investigating further to find Bella.

She wasn't there.

Alice approached us, not exactly nervously, but with a kind of doubt in her graceful step. I looked at Edward. He was regarding Alice carefully, looking a little angry and more than a little worried. Automatically, I stepped forward to stand by my sister.

"Alice…?" Carlisle looked confused. He asked more gently, "Where are Bella and Jasper?"

You could tell now that Alice was nervous now by how quickly she was talking. "I'm not sure, Carlisle—Bella said she was going to get something to eat but she asked that Jasper took her instead of me, I don't know why. They've been gone a while now—I'm sure they'll be here any minute!" she cried desperately, looking at Edward with pleading eyes.

He nodded stiffly.

"You need to calm down," said Carlisle. "And if you would tell us what's been happening, if you've had any visions since—" He stopped when he saw that Alice's body had gone rigged, and her face had taken on an unseeing expression. I immediately stopped in front of Alice, preventing anyone from seeing her. Carlisle glanced at me thankfully, then turned to Edward curiously. I followed suit, and stopped cold when I saw the fear on his face. "What is it?" I asked, alarmed, but Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

Alice suddenly snapped out of it, and her face took on a horrified expression. "Fifty eighth street and Cactus," she whispered. "_No_!"

This did not look good.

Alice looked as upset as she'd ever been as she turned to Carlisle and I and said, "We need to find Bella, NOW!" Then she took off, keeping human pace with difficulty. Edward, Carlisle and I sprang after her. I knew explanations would come later.

Before long, we saw Jasper running, snail-style, toward us. The people that he passed looked edgy, and as he neared I was clutched with a sudden feeling of dread. "Jasper!" Alice shrieked. "Where is she…"

My brother's face was the picture of horror. He wasn't even bothering trying to remain calm, and that didn't bode well for us. "She said she had to go to the bathroom—waited for her outside—she didn't come out, I went inside to check on…the bathroom had two exits! She was gone!" Jasper was breathing heavily.

"We have to go," Alice said. "Now. Taxi. Fifty eighth street and Cactus." As all of us complied, I began to feel a strange feeling of guilt and self-directed anger. "Stuff it, Jasper," I said. The feelings immediately vanished.

As we climbed into the taxi, Alice gasped. "Oh, Edward, she asked me to give this to her mother," she exclaimed. "Do you think…?" She took an envelope out of her bag and handed it to Edward; he took it. He was being strangely silent, but I didn't have to be Jasper to know he was frantic.

Edward opened the envelope and quickly read the letter. I watched as his eyes darkened first with pain, and then rage. "James has her mother," he announced quietly. "She's going to try to make a trade: herself for her mother's release. That's why she ran, Jasper."

This was not happening.

It wasn't.

"_What_!" I burst out. "What is she thinking! Doesn't she know she's going to die?"

Alice looked at me gravely. "She knows, Emmett," she said. "Now be quiet."

She and Carlisle held a whispered conversation that I didn't even listen in on. I avoided looking at Edward, not wanting to see that expression of hopelessness ever again. Despite Jasper's calming influence, I began to feel fury slowly climbing in my body, in my brain. James was not going to get away with this. He was going to pay.

Oh, would he pay.

Jasper had been looking at his knees; feeling my fury, he looked up. This time, he didn't try to quiet my feelings. He met my gaze, and his expression mirrored mine. An unspoken agreement passed between us: we would do it together.

The minutes passed by slowly in silence, but my anger never lessened. "What did you see?" I managed to ask Alice. She shook her head as if in pain. "Bella was running, and she tripped. I could see the sign to her left: Fifty eighth street on Cactus."

Somehow the image of Bella tripping made me angrier. Bloodlust was rising, but it was different from the usual kind. It was the vengeful kind.

My favorite kind.

Bella didn't deserve any of this. She didn't deserve to be tracked by an evil vampire, she didn't deserve to have to give up her own life for her mother's. She didn't deserve to trip.

It occurred to me how brave Bella was; and how hard it must have been to keep her feelings from Jasper. My feeling of brotherly affection increased, making me feel more protective of her than ever.

At last, we got to the street that Alice was looking for. All of us left our bags in the taxi, not caring as the car drove off.

"The studio!" said Jasper, pointing. A wicked anticipation was growing in my stomach, and I unconsciously loosed a snarl as I ran toward the building. Edward passed me quickly, Carlisle following him. Alice fell behind all of us, but Jasper matched me stride for stride. I grinned at him, and we entered the studio.

A scene immediately met our eyes. Edward howling in rage, pulling James off of Bella. He and Carlisle bent over her, and I could see her body—torn and mangled. The fury rose up in me once more, and my eyes fell on James.

I would take pleasure in this.

James seemed as if he was going to attack Edward, but then he saw Jasper and I. He stood up and bared his teeth: a direct and irresistible challenge. Jasper and I shared a look of triumph. We began to circle him.

I looked into my opponent's eyes, and saw only defiance. He hissed at my brother and I. Jasper growled, deep from his chest. I snarled as well, a sound full of menace and hatred. A slow smile lit up my face as I fell forward into a crouch.

Finally.


End file.
